1. Field
The present invention relates to notification techniques and particularly relates to a navigation device for executing rerouting search and a notification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a navigation device, based on recommended path data and current positional information, a recommended path ahead of the current position is displayed to be in an upper side of a display screen. On the other hand, if the current position deviates from the recommended path, the navigation device informs by a sound message that a rerouting process is to be carried out and executes the rerouting process (for example, see JP 2012-215392A).
Even when the rerouting process is carried out, rerouting processes frequently occur in some cases because of immediate deviation from a guide route, which is the recommended path, or since a user intentionally does not follow the guide route.
In such a case, sound messages about the execution of rerouting processes are frequently output.